starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiheiki
Seiheki (誠平, Seihei) (meaning: God and Man become One) '' are the selected guardians chosen by the Celestial Force from long before birth. Their destiny is to live as the Seiheki and to serve the will of the Celestial Force. They are able to use immense amounts of Reiastu to also manifest the Celestial Force and use its magic. They're deemed to as powerful, if not the most powerful as a Khalid. Though, they do not rule over the Celestial King. A Seiheki is born every millennium. So far, there has only been six known and recorded Seiheki. Kidako Kiyomizu is currently this millennium's Seiheki. Overview Seiheki are normal humans who are born amongst the world of the living and are thoroughly plotted out by the Celestial Force way beyond their birth. Though, the Celestial Force only chooses a female as it's successor to be able to use its power. They are born out of the pure Reiastu of the Celestial Force, thus, making them the only direct connection between the two. It is said that any demon who drinks her blood extends their life, any demon who eats her flesh gains external life, and any demon who makes her his bride will bring prosperity to his clan. Amongst the demons and anything else supernatural, but the Seiheki's main purpose is to be a light to humans - in a world filled with mischievous dark magic and unruling supernatural beings. Seiheki are also able to give their Reiatsu to other mages and anyone who may need it, which is deemed taboo in the world of magic. However, because they possess so much Reiastu, it's deemed dangerous for them to handle large amounts of magic. The other purpose of the Seiheki is to choose a faction. Either the side of Black or the side of White . Each Seiheki every generation is made to make the decision to be offered protection by either faction, if not, both the factions cannot protect the Seiheki and they may be taken by the Vatican or worst for their own personal needs. As the 3rd generation, Seiheki was taken and used to fuel their own personal needs. The mark of the Seiheki is usually on top of the Seiheki's heart in either a Rose or Cross, depending on which faction they choose. A Seiheki can only be known when they make contact with a being they posses Reiastu. In which, sends a magic like signal to the rest of the magical world. Alarming them that a Seiheki had been found, and the man hunt may begin. Abilities Minimal Abilities 'Enhanced Durability' *While Seiheki can be injured and killed like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Seiheki than it would kill Humans, but they do feel a considerable amount of pain. 'Reiatsu' *The Reiatsu of a Seiheki will continue to flow for as long as the heart is still beating; if the heart beats, it is impossible for the Reiatsu to cease. It is said the only way to truly kill a Seiheki is to stop their heart from beating. 'Konsō' (魂葬, Soul Burial; Viz "'''Soul Funeral") * the process by which a Seiheki is able to send wandering Spirits in the Human World to Callisto if they are good in life or Asgard if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc.). Konsō is performed by a Seiheki simply touching the deceased soul. 'Guidance' *Seiheki are also responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the Human World and Callisto. This is commonly carried out by balancing the total number of souls by moving and managing them in the Human world. All of the soul-related jobs are under their authority. 'Transport' *Under extreme circumstances, a Seiheki is able to teleport into the Celestial Realm. In which, neither Khalid can no longer do. Rose Knights *The only Seiheki known for doing this, was the first Seiheki, and Kidako Kiyomizu. *In order to perform and summon a Rose Amulet, a Seiheki must make make a contract with Grim. Who is the only person able to permit the vows of the Rose Knights to the Seiheki. *Crona tried, but since she did not make a contract with Grim. Even the Celestial Force did not permit it. Known Seiheki TLZCVC.png|Annabelle Hawthrone AGJPGT.png|Rin Kinmoto TZRAUB.png|Amber Davis YSCLEY.png|Crona von Bella MCMMVJ.png|Kidako Kiyomizu|link=Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Groups Category:Characters